horrible_tv_show_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
No Such Luck
No Such Luck is an episode of The Loud House. Plot Lincoln finds himself with unexpected free time when his family worries he’s bad luck, but it goes too far and he gets banned from all family activities. Why It Sucks # It's a very harsh episode for Lincoln, for the reasons listed below. # Lincoln gets kicked out of the house and all his furniture is sold off, all because Lynn lost a baseball game and blamed it on him. # Speaking of which, Lynn forced Lincoln to come to her game. # It completely contradicts the events of "Ties That Bind", because in that episode the parents specifically said that they would never kick out any of their kids. Making things worse is that both episodes were written by the same person! # Lynn's characterization in this episode is very flat, square, and uncouth; it merely consists of her being mean to her brother. For the entire episode, she acts very out of character and it completely lacks any sort of politeness. Lynn's accusing Lincoln that he's bad luck for the first time felt out-of-the-blue. # At this point, Lynn started caring more about winning than she did about her own brother. In all interpretation, she stopped being a caring and protective big sister to a spoiled, egotistical, sore losing bully. # Lincoln’s sisters and parents are stupidly unlikable, out of character, and mean-spirited (especially Lynn) for kicking out Lincoln, an 11-year-old minor, out of the house and treating him like he’s not even part of the family. In real life, kicking a minor out of the house is illegal. #* This is 'especially '''out of character for Lisa, as she usually does not usually believe in superstition and she usually sees right through it whenever someone lies to her, however in this episode, she believes that Lincoln was bad luck when Lincoln broke Lori's sand wedge. # Lincoln doesn't think to call the police on his family. # The episode reveals that even before they thought Lincoln was "bad luck", they were taking him for granted, even for all the nice and loyal deeds he’s done for them during and before the series. After all the times he's sacrificed for them, this is the thanks he gets? # Even some of the nicer and kinder Loud sisters (Leni, Lana, Luna, and '''even '''Lily) are easily manipulated by Lynn to exclude Lincoln because they think he's "bad luck". # The infamous "S''tep further away from the house" line from Lynn Sr. # The episode tries too hard to make Lincoln seem like the person in the wrong just for telling a little lie because he wanted some time to himself. # No one, not even Lynn, gets their comeuppance for what they did to Lincoln. # The infamous ending where Lincoln is made to wear a squirrel costume for good luck is hated because wearing a squirrel suit on the beach is too hot. The Only Redeeming Quality # Lily says Lincoln's name for the first time, which is rather cute. Reception The episode was badly received by critics and fans and caused them to take their hatred out on Lynn Loud for abusing her siblings, being a cruel and neglectful sister to Lincoln, being a sore loser, and even manipulating her family to believe he is bad luck. Some fans actually stopped watching the series after this one episode. When fans inevitably complained about Lincoln's treatment in the episode, Chris Savino replied to them on Facebook and said that Lincoln deserved to be punished the way he was, thus making everyone that is a Loud House fan or not even more furious. Due to all the hatred this episode received, the admins and moderators of the Loud House Wiki disabled the comment sections on the entire wiki. But after a few months passed, they brought them back but with new rules. Video Category:Bad episodes of Good shows Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes that need to be Banned Category:Animated Episodes